


lumiere, darling.

by MostlyFandomTrash



Series: my songfics [3]
Category: Original Work, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Crushes, Cuties, F/M, Original Character(s), Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 13:07:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MostlyFandomTrash/pseuds/MostlyFandomTrash
Summary: should this be the last thing i see, i want you know it's enough for me.or; crushes are weird.





	lumiere, darling.

**lumiere, darling.**

/   
  
( _ You look so wonderful in your dress _ __  
__ I love your hair like that )   
  


If she hadn't punched him, Alexis thought momentarily as she pushed a small portion of her food into the colorful flames of the Dining Pavillion's hearth, she may have kissed him. And really, would that alternative have been any better?

 

Falling onto her seat at the Hades Table (they hadn't built one for Thanatos, which was fine with her; she got to sit with Nico and, when she was visiting from Camp Jupiter, Hazel) and letting her plate clatter against the wood. Nico rose an eyebrow, his fork halfway to his mouth as he did so. “You good,  _ sorell _ a?”

 

The daughter of Death merely gave him a groan, and the son of Hades laughed.

 

  
/   
  
( _ The way it falls on the side of your neck _ __  
__ Down your shoulders and back )   
  


James sat on the floor in his unusually deserted cabin, his head falling back to lean against the bunk. The boy would be lying if he said his face didn't hurt from where her fist had made contact with his jaw before she disappeared into the shadows. Damn, could she hit hard.

 

Opening his eyes as he heard the door open, he spotted Connor and Travis enter the cabin and make their way over to him. “Whoa, man.” Travis started, and his little brother finished, “What happened to you?”

 

“Girls.” He said, and the Stolls glanced at each other with slight grins before looking back at their brother. “Don't mess with girls.”

 

  
/   
  
( _ We are surrounded by all of these lies _ __  
__ And people who talk too much )   
  


She stood up to leave the table as soon as her brothers started laughing at her, but when Soren grabbed her by the wrist to keep her in place, she sat back down and crossed her arms. “Stop laughing at me, I panicked!” She whined, and would’ve shoved Kyle off the bench if Chiron hadn’t been there.

 

Her little brother snorted at the glare she sent him and gave her a pat on the shoulder. “There, there,  _ sorella _ .” His tone was a joking one. “I’m sure you didn’t break his jaw or anything.” Nico, who’d been quiet for this entire exchange muttered, “oh, please.”

 

“Neither of you are helping!” Alexis exclaimed, and shoved her plate away to drop her head onto the black table. “I hate you. All of you.”

 

“You don’t hate James, apparently.”

 

“Soren!”

  
  


/   
  
( _ You've got that kind of look in your eyes _ __  
__ As if no one knows anything but us )   
  


It’s a while after his younger brothers leave when James finally stands from his position, stretching his arms above his head as he does so. Dinner is over, he knows, so there’s no hope in getting any food from the Pavillion, but he leaves the cabin anyways. He doesn't know what he's looking for, if not food, but he leaves.

 

With his hands in his pockets as he walks, he spots the dark heads of hair that could only belong to the Johnson (and one DiAngelo) siblings. James pauses for a second, before cupping his hand around his mouth. “Hey! Alexis!”

 

The girl in question spins around and spots him on top of the hill, waving his hand for her to notice him as he walks towards her and her brothers. “Hey, Lexi.”

 

  
/   
  
( _ And should this be the last thing I see _ __  
_ I want you to know it's enough for me _ __  
__ 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need )   
  


She blinks for a moment at the sound of her name and stops walking, while Kyle taps her on the shoulder and points up the hill. “Hey, Lex. Look who it is.”

 

Turning around, she catches sight of the son of Hermes on top of the hill, looking all the world like he's about to come towards her. “ _ Merda _ .” Alexis mutters, and the boys laugh.

 

Nico kisses her on the side of the head, before walking away. “Have fun, Dria.” Soren and Kyle look at each other, and then each give their sister a small grin. “We'll see you later.”

 

“Get back here!” She groans, but she freezes when James speaks. “Hey, Lexi.”

 

  
/   
  
( _ I'm so in love, so in love _ __  
__ So in love, so in love )   
  


James raises an eyebrow at the way she groans, but says nothing about it. “You okay?”

 

The daughter of Thanatos makes an uncharacteristically small sound that he can't quite make out, but she nods. “I'm fine. . . are you okay? Because, I punched you really hard and I think I might have hurt you and if I did I'm really, really sor-”

 

“Alexis, calm down.” He cuts her off, smiling slightly and she closes her eyes and mutters something under her breath that to him sounds suspiciously like a curse. “It's okay, it doesn't even hurt that much.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yeah, Love, I'm sure.” She makes another sound and when she brings her hands up to cover her face, he has to stop himself from laughing. “Sorry.”

 

  
/   
  
( _ You look so beautiful in this light _ _  
_ _ Your silhouette over me _ )

 

He's trying to kill her, she's absolutely sure of it. And, at the rate he's going, he will. Looking at him through the gaps in her fingers, Alexis notices he's opening and closing his fist in a slow manner, a sure sign James is suppressing his laughter to make her feel better.

 

“You're laughing at me, Grayson.” She mutters, her voice muffled by her hands. / He smiles at her and she internal groans. “I am not.”

 

The girl gives a huff and lowers her hands from her face. “You are, you liar.” A pause. “If you laugh at me, I'll punch you. Again.”

 

“Please, no.” James’ eyes suddenly widen and he frowns; it makes her laugh. “I'm kidding, calm down.”

  
  
/   
  
( _ The way it brings out the blue in your eyes _ _  
_ _ Is the Tenerife sea _ )

 

_ Fuck _ , he thinks for the split second that she's laughing at him,  _ why is she so pretty? _ Shaking his head, he reaches out and taps her on the forehead. “You wouldn't happen to know if they'd still give me food, do you?”

 

“Did you, not go to dinner?” She questions, one of her eyebrows raised.

 

“No. . ?” James trails off, and Alexis rolls her eyes. “Come on, dork, I'll get you some food.”

 

“You are literally the best.”

 

“I know.”   
  


  
/   
  
( _ And all of the voices surrounding us here _ _  
_ _ They just fade out when you take a breath _ )

 

Alexis turns away from him, and starts walking in the direction of her cabin. James stops a few feet away, and she looks back. “Don't tell me your scared of my cabin.”

 

“I'm not scared of your cabin, I'm scared of Soren.”

 

The girl shakes her head, and goes up the steps. “That's even worse!”

  
  
/   
  
( _ Just say the word and I will disappear _ __  
_ Into the wilderness _ _  
_ __ And should this be the last thing I see )

 

He doesn't think so.  _ Have you met your brother? _ The son of Hermes almost asks, but stops himself before he can speak.

 

She opens the door and disappears inside, only to reappear moments later with a box of. . . cookies? There's a moment where she turns around and says something in Italian that he doesn't catch, nor could understand if he did.

 

She steps off the porch, holding out the box for him. “Here.” / “I thought you were getting me food, Lex.” / “Cookies are food!”

 

He laughs and shakes his head. When he looks back up at her, he's smiling again. “Are you coming?” James asks as he starts to walk away.

  
  
/   
  
( _ I want you to know it's enough for me _ _  
_ _ 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need _ )

 

The only living daughter of death blinks for a moment before rushing to catch up with him. “Slow down, my legs aren't that long!”

 

“Is that why you're such a slow poke?” / “Hey!” / “Hi.”

 

“I hate you so much.” / “That's not what I heard.” / “What?” / “Nothing.”

 

She squints at him for a moment before pointing at the arena. “Let's eat in there.” He raises an eyebrow but follows her anyways.

  
  
/   
  
( _ I'm so in love, so in love _ __  
__ So in love, so in love )   
  


After sitting down on one of the higher benches in the training arena, James sits the box down between them and watches as Alexis sits on the floor. “Why, I ask, are you on the ground instead of a bench?”

 

“Why, I reply, are you on a bench instead of the ground?” She retorts, and flips open the lid of the cookie box before he has time to. “Besides, don't question me; I gave you cookies.”

 

“Yes ma'am.” The Hermes boy replies, and pops one of the smaller cookies into his mouth. “No questioning the weirdo who gave me cookies for dinner.”

 

She hits him in the arm, and he just laughs.

 

  
/   
  
( _ Lumiere, darling _ __  
__ Lumiere over me )   
  


By the time they've eaten all the cookies, he joins her on the floor and they lean back against the wall. “James?”

 

“Yeah, Lexi?” The boy responds, turning his head to look down at her. She's not looking at him, instead playing with the lid of the box in a nervous manner, watching the remaining sunlight glint off it.

 

“. . .” / “Alexis?” / “If someone told you that they liked you, how would you react?” / “That depends.”

 

Her hands became still. “On what?” / “Well, I like someone.” / “Oh.”

 

  
/   
  
( _ Lumiere, darling _ _  
_ _ Lumiere over me _ )

 

“Oh.”

 

James turns, a frown on his face. “You okay?”

 

“Who do you like?” The question is sudden, and even though he should've expected it, he still jumps when she speaks.

 

He swallows, and doesn't answer.

  
  
/   
  
( _ Lumiere, darling _ _  
_ _ Lumiere over me _ )

 

Suddenly, Alexis stands up and stretches her arms above her head. “I think I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow, James.”

 

“Lexi, wait.” He's standing too, though he doesn't remember getting up. “I. . .”

 

“You. . ?” She says, and it's softer than her voice has been since he met her on the hill earlier that day.

 

“I like you.”

  
  
/   
  
( _ And should this be the last thing I see _ __  
_ I want you to know it's enough for me _ __  
__ 'Cause all that you are is all that I'll ever need )   
  


There's a moment where neither of him move, but then Alexis punches him in the arm lightly, and, before he can say anything else, stands on her toes to kiss the edge of his mouth.

 

James stills for half a second, before turning his head slightly and kissing her fully on the mouth. She hums against his lips.

 

  
/   
  
( _ I'm so in love, so in love _ __  
_ So in love, love, love, love, _ __  
__ So in love )   
  


If she hadn't kissed him, she thinks briefly as she takes a step away from him, she may have punched him.

 

She decides she likes this alternative better.

  
  


/   
  
( _ You look so wonderful in your dress _ __  
_ I loved your hair like that _ __  
__ And in the moment I knew you back )   
  


“What? Not going to punch me in the face this time?” He giving her that look, the one that means he's trying not to laugh.

 

She flicks him in the forehead, smiling. “Shut up.”

 

  
/

 

**fin.**   
  



End file.
